Bash
by Htuiba
Summary: 5x15 fic reacción a spoiler. Kurt es atacado en NewYork. Escrito en colaboración con LaurenEP18. *TRADUCCIÓN*


Traducción autorizada por **DiDiGlee** y **LaurenEP18**

* * *

**Bash – 5x15 fic reacción a spoiler**

**Escrito en colaboración con _LaurenEP18_. **

**Lauren, schatz*********, fue divertido escribir contigo! ¡Definitivamente deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo! :)**

* * *

**¡ALERTA DE SPOILER! Este fic está basado en las imágenes de filmación del episodio 'Bash' 5x15. No está basado en alguna información profunda referente al episodio próximo. **

**Información de referencia: Kurt y Blaine viven juntos. Rachel tiene su propio apartamento en este momento. A principios de esta semana los amigos asistieron a una vigilia por una víctima gay por paliza. Kurt y Rachel quedaron para cenar en un restaurant. **

* * *

Rachel había terminado su elaborado ritual nocturno cuando se dirigió a la cama, vistiendo su más cómodo pijama y cepillando su cabello, tarareando alegremente. Había sido una muy agradable cena con Kurt. Cielos, lo extrañaba desde que ya no vivían juntos. Pero estaba feliz porque vivía con su Príncipe Encantador, Blaine. Fue sólo cuando ella se coló por debajo del cobertor que su teléfono sonó. Era casi medianoche. ¿Quién estaría llamando tan tarde? Cuando tomó su teléfono, notó veinticuatro llamadas perdidas. ¡Veinticuatro!

Blaine estaba llamando. Con el ceño fruncido y una incierta sensación en su estómago, respondió―. ¿Blaine? ¿Qué pasa?

―¡He intentado localizarte por dos horas! ―Blaine sonó frenético―. ¿Kurt todavía está contigo?

―¿Qué? No, nos separamos a las diez, él quería caminar al subterráneo. ¿Por qué? ¿Aún no está en casa?

―No, he intentado llamarlo, pero no responde ―Blaine estaba a punto de llorar―. Algo debió haber pasado.

Rachel supo al instante lo que Blaine estaba pensando. El recuerdo de su vigilia por Russ – la víctima del ataque de la semana pasada – estaba todavía vívido en sus mentes―. Estoy segura que Kurt está bien ―intentó calmarlo.

―Entonces, ¿dónde está? ―Había pánico total en la voz de Blaine.

―Blaine, ¿dónde está _tú_? ―Rachel preguntó, escuchando ruidos de calle tras Blaine.

―Estoy en el restaurant ―Blaine admitió―. Estaba preocupado y pensé que aún estaban ahí y no escuchaban los teléfonos. Ahora estoy caminando por la cuadra, pero no hay rastro de él.

―Blaine, ve a casa ―Rachel lo instruyó―. Estoy segura que se extrañan. Probablemente llegó a casa cuando te fuiste. Además la batería de su teléfono está muerta. Puedo imaginarme totalmente que ahora está preocupado por donde estás _tú_.

―¿Crees? ―Blaine sonó inseguro, pero con esperanza.

―Sí, ve a casa, Blaine. Pero toma un taxi, ¿de acuerdo? Y llámame tan pronto como llegues y Kurt esté ahí, ¿bien?

* * *

El momento en que Blaine abrió la puerta supo que Kurt todavía no estaba en casa. No era solamente la oscuridad que lo saludó, sino la absoluta quietud del apartamento.

―¿Kurt? ―su voz tembló, y verificó el baño y la recamara a pesar de saber que Kurt no estaba ahí.

Con creciente desesperación Blaine se paseó por la sala de estar, sosteniendo el teléfono en su corazón, rezando para que Kurt llamara. Ni siquiera se molestaría si era Kurt para decirle que había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo porque se encontró a alguien en el camino. Simplemente quería que esta incertidumbre se acabara.

Después de considerar sus opciones, Blaine marcó el número al que no le gustaba marca en absoluto. No era que odiara a Elliot. De hecho, el segundo cantante masculino de la banda de Kurt era un chico agradable y estaban en términos amigables. Pero justo desde el principio Blaine siempre se había sentido tenso a su alrededor, tal vez incluso un poco amenazado. No tenía miedo de que Kurt fuera por el mal camino con Elliot, en absoluto. Aun así, a Blaine no le gustaba el hecho de que hubiera otro guapo chico gay con asombrosa voz y talento cerca de Kurt todo el tiempo, y si, tal vez a Blaine también le disgustaba el hecho de que Elliot era más alto que él.

Sabía que sería tonto estar celoso si resultaba que Kurt estaba con Elliot por cualquier razón. Todo lo que Blaine necesitaba saber en este momento era que Kurt estaba a salvo.

―Hey… ―se oyó la voz desconcertada y algo sospechosa de Elliot. Claramente había checado el identificador de llamadas y era obvio para Elliot que Blaine no lo llamaría para platicar. El tipo era lo suficientemente inteligente como para haber notado la frívola cortesía de Blaine hacia él, Blaine no había sido realmente sutil al respecto―. ¿Una llamada en medianoche? ¿A qué se debe?

―Hola Elliot ―Blaine intentó sonar casual―. Simplemente me estaba preguntando si ¿Kurt está contigo?

―No, ¿debería? ―Elliot parecía genuinamente confundido―. No tenemos ensayo de la banda esta noche.

Los hombros de Blaine se hundieron y se mordió los labios, obligándose a respirar profundamente, pero su rostro se derrumbó con el temor. Elliot había sido su última esperanza.

―No ha venido a aquí ―dijo en un casi susurro, abrazándose.

―Vaya, ¿qué? Espera un segundo, todavía estoy medio dormido aquí ―Elliot dijo, como tratando de despertarse lo suficiente para tener control de la situación en cuestión―. Kurt mencionó que vería a Rachel esta noche.

―Sí, lo hizo, pero Rachel ya está en su casa desde hace una hora.

―Oh, mierda ―Elliot dijo, y simplemente por la manera en que lo dijo, Blaine supo que estaba pensando en el ataque homofóbico. Eso había estado en sus mentes desde la semana pasada.

―Oye, no te preocupes ―Elliot continuó rápidamente con una voz que era demasiado tensa como para pasar por informal―, ya sabes como es. A lo mejor está atascado mirando escaparates. Está todo loco con los preparativos de su boda. A penas ayer vio ese ridículamente gran sombrero blanco y ¡estaba seriamente considerando comprarlo para ponérselo para su gran día!

―Sí, se deja llevar un poco con eso ―Blaine admitió―. Ni siquiera me deja escoger mi propio traje, diciendo que tiene una _visión_ y quiere adaptar nuestros trajes él mismo. ―Blaine rodó los ojos con cariño―. Quiere que nuestro día sea perfecto, así que se ocupa de _todo_ él mismo. Pero, bueno, cualquier cosa mientras sea feliz.

―Haha, sí, una vez me dijo que tiene todos estos cuadernos de bocetos llenos con garabatos de trajes planificados durante la clase y también que solía soñar con tener un novio a quien pudiera vestir. Supongo que ese serías tú.

―Da lo mismo ―Blaine respondió―. Sabes, es en realidad muy liberador no preocuparse porque qué vestir cada mañana si ya está dispuesta para ti.

Elliott rió fuertemente―. Me gustaría hablar contigo de esto cuando ya estés casado por un año.

―Huh ―Blaine dijo, de repente sintiéndose enfermo del estómago. Hablar sobre los planes de su boda sólo le hacía temer que no habría boda. Sabía cuan devastada había estado Rachel tras la inesperada muerte de Finn. _¿Y si...? ¡No!_ Blaine negó con la cabeza, no permitiéndose pensar en ello.

―Tengo que colgar ―Blaine murmuró―. En caso de que Kurt me llame.

―Claro ―Elliot respondió―. No te preocupes, hombre. Estoy seguro que aparecerá en cualquier minuto. Puede que no lo parezca, pero Kurt es un tipo duro.

―Lo sé ―Blaine gruñó. Odiaba cuando Elliot le decía algo acerca de Kurt, como si no conociera a su prometido.

Después de que había colgado, Blaine se puso de pie en medio de la sala de estar, sin saber que hacer después. La única opción que le quedaba era llamar a los hospitales de la zona y Blaine no quería hacer eso, porque se sentía como admitir que algo malo había pasado.

_Por favor llámame, Kurt,_ susurró a su teléfono. _¡Dime que estás bien!_

Mientras permanecía inmóvil, sentía como si las paredes fueran a derrumbarse sobre él. Su hogar no se sentía como un hogar cuando Kurt no estaba ahí. Sabía que simplemente debía esperar y distraerse, pero no quería sentarse o encender la televisión.

En su lugar, acabó tomando una siesta en el silencio del edificio y temía el despertar.

Una calma extraña se apoderó de él y no se atrevió a moverse. Algo le había sucedido a Kurt, simplemente sabía eso. Y que estaba fuera de su control.

* * *

Fue a mitad de la noche cuando el teléfono sonó.

Burt gimió, apenas se había dormido y su día comenzaba mañana temprano. Su reacción inicial fue poner el teléfono en silencio e ignorar al grosero que llamaba. Pero entonces una vocecita asustada en el interior de su corazón susurró,_ ¿Recuerdas la noche en que la llamada fue sobre Finn? _

Con pavor repentino en su corazón Burt encendió la lámpara de la mesilla y cogió su teléfono. Era un número desconocido de New York. Carole se sentó junto a él, el mismo pavor en su rostro, el recuerdo de la perdida de Finn todavía era vívido―. ¿Quién es?

―No lo sé ―Burt dijo y respondió la llamada―. ¿Hola?

―Hola, este es el hospital St. Maryland en New York. ¿Estoy hablando con Burt Hummel?

―Sí. ―Inconscientemente Burt extendió la mano y tomó la mano de Carole.

―¿Es pariente de Kurt Hummel?

―Es mi hijo ―Burt dijo con voz cansada.

―Su hijo ha sido ingresado hace una hora con heridas en la cabeza y dos costillas rotas. Ahora está estable, pero tuvimos que ponerlo en un coma artificial.

―Oh, Dios mío ―Burt cerró los ojos―. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tuvo un accidente? ―Cientos de escenarios cruzaron su mente, pero _tenía_ que mantenerse centrado. Necesitaba averiguar qué le pasó realmente a su hijo.

―No sabemos ningún detalle, lo siento. ―Dijo la enfermera, sólo amplificando la preocupación de Burt― No tenemos ninguna información sobre la causa de las lesiones. ¿Tiene un bolígrafo a la mano, señor? Si le gustaría que lo mantuviéramos informado de la condición de su hijo, puede llamar al siguiente número…

―¡Carole, un bolígrafo! ¡Algo donde escribir! ―Le hizo un gesto violento.

Carole se inclinó sobre la cama y se revolvió en el cajón de su mesilla de noche―. ¡Lo tengo! ―Dijo mientras escribía el número y el nombre del hospital que Burt le dijo.

―Estoy en camino. Tomaré el siguiente vuelo. ―Burt colgó y ese puso de pie, balanceándose―. Necesito mis pantalones y mi pasaporte, ¿dónde está mi cartera? ¡Necesito tomar el siguiente vuelo a New York!

―¡Oh, cielo, siéntate! ―Carole observó a su marido dar vueltas. Estaba confundido, sin saber que debía hacer después, ya que todo se estrellaba sobre él al mismo tiempo.

―¡Necesito alcanzar a mi niño! ―le gritó ansiosamente―. ¿Por qué no me ayudas a encontrar mis malditos pantalones, Carole? Kurt está... ¡oh, mi niño, mi bebé!

Con un grito ahogado, Burt se derrumbó sobre la cama. Carole envolvió al instante sus brazos alrededor de él por la espalda y lo abrazó mientras estaba temblando en silencio, pero con sollozos violentos.

―Va a estar bien ―Carole le aseguró, a pesar de que no tenía derecho a hacer promesas. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos mientras abrazaba apretadamente a su marido―. Iré contigo, cielo. Iremos juntos.

Ella lo estuvo meciendo de un lado a otro por un tiempo, ambos lloraban y se acurrucaban juntos.

―¿Por qué no me llamó Anderson? ―Burt dijo por fin, secándose las lágrimas de su rostro, y sonando enojado―. ¡Se podría pensar que me llamaría primero! ¡En lugar de oírlo por una enfermera!

Los ojos de Carole se agrandaron al darse cuenta―. ¿Tal vez no lo sabe todavía? ―Por supuesto que el personal del hospital sólo llamaría a un pariente próximo. ¿Cómo sabrían que había un prometido esperando?

Tomó su teléfono, instintivamente presionando el número de Blaine, viendo el reloj mientras esperaba que respondiera. Eran las doce y cuarto.

―¿Hola? ―Blaine respondió después del segundo timbre, su voz era ronca y cautelosa, casi asustada.

―Cielo, es Carole ―dijo, todavía sentada en la cama mientras Burt finalmente encontró sus pantalones y se los puso―. ¿Te enteraste sobre lo de Kurt?

―¿Carole? ¿Kurt te llamó? ¿Dónde está? He intentado encontrarlo, pero...

―Oh, cielo ―Carole dijo cuidadosamente―. El Hospital St. Maryland de New York acaba de llamarnos.

Luego de una larga pausa, Blaine finalmente habló―. ¿Qué pasó?

―No sabemos nada especifico todavía, sólo que Kurt ha sido ingresado ahí hace una hora con lesiones en la cabeza. Debe haber sido un accidente.

―Oh, Dios, oh, Dios, no, por favor, no ―Blaine comenzó a decir una y otra vez―. No, no puede estar pasando.

―Blaine, cariño, por favor mantén la calma, estoy segura que Kurt va a estar bien ―Carole dijo tranquilizadoramente―. Estamos tomando el siguiente vuelo a New York. Estaremos allá en un par de horas.

―¿Qué hospital dijiste? ―Blaine inquirió―. ¡Necesito verlo!

* * *

Blaine entró al hospital con miedo. Rachel lo había llamado y él le había dicho a donde se dirigía. Pero no podía esperarla. Tenía que ver a Kurt. Se acercó a la recepción.

―Hola, mi nombre es Blaine Anderson, estoy aquí para ver a mi prometido**. Debió haber sido un accidente y acabo de recibir la llama y vine aquí instantáneamente... ― Su voz vibraba y sus manos temblaban. Se metió las manos debajo de las axilas para que dejaran de temblar.

La recepcionista la dio una sonrisa simpática―. Ya veo. ¿Cómo se llama ella? ―Se giró a la computadora para ingresar el nombre.

―Kurt Hummel ―Blaine dijo, tamborileando con los dedos sobre el mostrador.

―Oh ―dijo, sus ojos parpadearon hacia él por un segundo, antes de concentrarse en la pantalla de nuevo.

―Hummel ―Blaine repitió impacientemente, porque le tomaba una eternidad encontrarlo―. Ya sabe, ¿como las figuritas Hummel? ―Blaine dijo, y luego se lo deletreó―, H. U. Doble M. E. L. Nos vamos a casar. Pero no hemos decido lo del nombre todavía. Él probablemente será Hummel-Anderson entonces. Pero no estamos seguros sobre combinarlos. ―Blaine sabía que estaba divagando pero no podía detenerse. Estaba demasiado asustado.

―Lo encontré ―dijo la enfermera―. Está en terapia intensiva ahora.

―Oh, Dios ―Blaine no podía respirar, se apoyó pesadamente contra el mostrador y, de repente, se sintió como si estuviera solo en el mundo―. A... acabo de recibir la llamada ―Blaine dijo otra vez, como queriendo disculparse por estar tarde―. Debe haber estado aquí por dos horas o algo así. ¿Está bien? ¿Puedo verlo?

―Me temo que no ―la enfermera le dio otra delgada sonrisa―. Pero te aseguro que su familia ya ha sido informada.

―Sí, lo sé, están de camino, pero viven de Ohio ―Blaine explicó―. Por favor, necesito verlo, él necesita saber que estoy aquí y que no está solo...

―Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo dejar que lo vea ―la enfermera respondió―. Solamente la familia.

―Pero soy su prometido ―Blaine insistió, confundido de por qué no le dejaban verlo―. Necesita saber que estoy aquí. No quiero que piense que está solo. ―repitió.

―Me temo que el señor Hummel está en coma ―la enfermera explicó calmadamente―. Ni siquiera sabrá si ha tenido alguna compañía. ¿Por qué no se sienta en la sala de espera, por favor?

―¿Podría al menos decirle que estoy aquí?

―Él está en coma ―repitió la enfermera―. No me escuchara, a nadie.

―Sentirá que estoy a su lado ―Blaine dijo―. Si me deja tomar su mano, sabrá que estoy con él.

De repente Rachel estaba a su lado y Blaine se sintió inmensamente aliviado de que hubiera alguien que pudiera ayudarlo a soportar el horror de esta noche. Ella se unió a Blaine en el mostrador.

―¿Qué le pasó a Kurt? ¿Qué tan serio es?

―¿Y quién es usted? ―la enfermera preguntó.

―Soy su mejor amiga y excompañera de cuarto ―Rachel dijo―. ¡Acabamos de tener una cena juntos! ¿Qué le pasó?

―Esa es información privada, únicamente para la familia ―la enfermera dijo tercamente.

―¡Pero somos familia! ―Rachel gritó frustrada―. ¡Somos familia! ¡Blaine es su prometido!

―Me temo que no hay nada que pueda hacer por ustedes ―dijo la enfermera.

―¿Podría al menos decirnos que tan mal está? ―Rachel insistió.

―¿Hubo más gente herida en el accidente? ―Blaine preguntó, dándose cuenta de repente que si no podía sacarle información a la enfermera, podría hablar con los familiares de las otras personas que salieron lastimadas.

―Lo siento, pero no sabemos nada de las circunstancias de las lesiones del señor Hummel ―dijo la enfermera―. La policía todavía está investigando.

Como si fuera una señal, un oficial de policía se acercó e hizo una seña a los dos hacia un rincón tranquilo.

―¿Conocen a la víctima, el señor Kurt Hummel?

―Sí, señor, soy su prometido, Blaine Anderson, y ella es su mejor amiga, Rachel Berry ―Blaine los presentó.

―¿Puedo hacerles unas preguntas sobre el incidente? ¿Han sido testigos de algo?

―Kurt y yo fuimos a cenar esta noche a Roberto's ―Rachel informó―.Nos fuimos a las cinco diez. Lo sé porque vi mi reloj cuando me subí al taxi. Kurt se estaba dirigiendo a la estación del tren subterráneo.

―¿No saben quién pudo ser el atacante?

―¿Atacante? ―Rachel palideció―. Creí que fue un accidente. Pensé que fue golpeado por un auto o algo así.

―Con respecto a sus lesiones, el señor Hummel ha sido atacado. Fue encontrado por un transeúnte a las 11:15 pm en un callejón...

―¿11:15? ―Blaine repitió, con sensación de malestar―. ¿Está diciendo que estuvo tirado ahí por casi una hora?

―No sabemos cuándo tomo lugar el ataque ―el oficial de policía admitió―. Pero si dice que lo vio por última vez a las 10:05 y fue encontrado en un callejón justo cerca de la esquina del restaurant Roberto's, entonces es seguro asumir que el ataque tuvo lugar poco tiempo después. ―El oficial dijo―. Tenemos razones para pensar que este ataque está relacionado con un crimen de odio contra un individuo gay no hace mucho.

Blaine se sentó en una silla, pálido como fantasma y demasiado débil para pararse. Pensar que Kurt había sido golpeado y dejado en un callejón cerca de una hora. Era demasiado difícil de soportar.

―¿Podemos verlo ahora? ―Rachel preguntó.

* * *

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando Burt y Carole finalmente entraron al hospital. Los dos estaban fatigados y cansados por el vuelo, pero al mismo tiempo hirviendo en pánico.

Encontraron a Blaine sentado en la sala de espera, desplomado, con el rostro entre las manos. A su lado estaba Rachel con cara de sueño, ella los vio primero.

―¡Burt! ¡Carole! ―Rachel se paró y sin dudarlo, Carole la abrazó fuertemente. Era obvio que Rachel y Blaine estaban agotados por estar sentados y esperando durante siete horas seguidas.

Cuando Blaine levantó la vista, su rostro era una visión de pura miseria, haciendo temer a Burt lo que había sucedido mientras ellos habían estado en el aire.

―¿Cómo está Kurt? ―Burt preguntó instantáneamente―. ¿Alguna novedad?

Blaine negó con la cabeza y por un horrible segundo Burt pensó que esto significaba que Kurt no lo había logrado.

―¡Nadie nos dice nada! ―Rachel exclamó―. ¡No nos permiten verlo! ¡Incluso nos pidieron que nos fuéramos!

―No me voy ―Blaine pronunció con voz cansada, sonando como si ya hubiera dicho estas palabras cientos de veces esta noche.

―La policía ha estado aquí, el hospital los llamó porque no parece que Kurt haya tenido un accidente ―Blaine dijo, su voz cargada de emoción.

―El oficial de policía dijo que Kurt había sido atacado ―Rachel dijo cuidadosamente, todavía de pie cerca de Carole.

―¿Atacado? ¿De qué estás hablando? ―Burt se quitó la gorra para frotarse la cabeza.

―Lo siento mucho ―Rachel dijo, claramente sintiéndose culpable―. Debí haber insistido en que tomara un taxi a casa. En su lugar, caminó y lo asaltaron y... ―Rachel no pudo terminar su oración.

―Dijeron que está en cuidados intensivos, aún inconsciente ―Blaine reportó cansadamente.

―La policía piensa que es otro ataque homofóbico porque era la misma firma que el otro con Russ, ya saben, el chico que murió la semana pasada ―Rachel dijo tranquilamente.

Carole dejó escapar un grito de asombro y su mano agarró el brazo de Burt. La cara de Burt se convirtió en piedra al oír esta noticia.

Sólo entonces, un hombre alto con bata blanca de doctor salió, presionando sus enormes anteojos hasta el puente de su nariz mientras miraba el portapapeles que sostenía―. ¿Familia de Kurt Hummel? ―Echó un vistazo alrededor de la sala.

Blaine y Burt fueron los primeros en alcanzar al hombre―. Por favor, por favor tienen que dejarme verlo. ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Soy su _prometido_, demonios! ―Blaine había dejado de ser educado.

Burt le puso una mano en el hombro―. Quiero ver a mi hijo, doctor, y Blaine viene conmigo. ―Su voz tenía un filo en sí, pero se mantuvo civil. Muy probablemente tratando de evitar ser expulsado del hospital.

El médico frunció los labios y miró entre los dos hombres―. Sí, está bien. Pero sólo puedo permitir dos a la vez. No podemos saturar la habitación.

Burt se volvió y compartió una mirada con Carole, quien asintió con la cabeza antes de pedir a Rachel ir con ella a tomar un café.

Una vez que Rachel y Carole se alejaron, el doctor les indicó que lo siguieran por el pasillo. Blaine lo siguió de cerca, su cuerpo era un manojo animoso de nervios. ¿Cómo se vería Kurt? ¿Sabría que estaba ahí?

Blaine miró al padre de Kurt. Burt mantuvo la cabeza alta, con la cara neutral, pero Blaine podía ver más allá de la fachada. Podía ver lo tenso que estaba Burt, con las manos en puños a sus costados y la espalda erguida. Los hombres Hummel pensaban que podían ocultar sus emociones, pero Blaine tenía la extraña habilidad de ver a través de ellos.

Antes que lo supiera, se detuvieron fuera de una de las habitaciones del hospital―. Esta es la habitación de Kurt. ―Dijo el doctor, empujando la puerta entreabierta antes de dejar a los dos hombres que estaban fuera de la habitación de Kurt.

Burt entró sin vacilar, caminando directamente al lado de su hijo. Blaine se sintió como si su corazón se hubiera interpuesto en su garganta mientras cruzaba el umbral.

Kurt estaba en calma. _Demasiada_ calma.

Su piel de porcelana se vio empañada con cortes y manchas de moretones. Blaine se tragó la sensación cansada de ver a su prometido, amante, mejor amigo… su _todo_ yaciendo quebrado en una cama de hospital, usando una camisa genérica terrible que sabía Kurt despreciaría.

―Kurt. ―Le susurró entrecortadamente, dando unos pasos más cerca del escalonamiento antes de caer en la silla junto a la cama―. Por favor, cariño. ―Blaine se acercó y tomó la mano fría de Kurt en la suya―. Necesito que despiertes. Te necesito. ―Llevó la mano de Kurt a sus labios, presionando un beso firme a la piel sensible―. _Por favor._ ―Rogó, las lágrimas comenzando a fluir de sus ojos, nublando su visión.

Blaine apoyó la cabeza en el brazo de Kurt mientras su cuerpo fue sacudido por los sollozos.

―Oye, amigo ―Burt dijo, intentando un tono alegre que salió estrangulado. Se puso de pie al otro lado de la cama, tomando la mano de Kurt en las suyas―. Todos estamos aquí, chico, esperando que te despiertes.

Cuando Burt miró a Kurt, todo lo que vio fue a su pequeño niño, y a pesar de que ver a Kurt era por lo que vino, no estaba mínimamente preparado para esto. Quería hablar con su chico, quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no podía porque Kurt estaba en coma.

Justo en este momento Burt se sintió impotente. No era bueno para esto, quedarse de pie y no poder hacerlo, tomar las cosas en sus manos para mejorarlas. Le recordaba al tiempo cuando la madre de Kurt había estado en el hospital, todos esos meses luchando y aun así perdiendo al final.

Burt necesitaba salir de aquí. No quería admitirlo, pero quería correr. No podía mirar a Kurt así, tan pálido y golpeado e inmóvil en la cama. Sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo se desmoronaría y lloraría, y no quería hacerlo frente a Blaine quien a sus ojos todavía era un niño también.

_¡Mantente fuerte!_ Burt se dijo. Cambió su enfoque hacia Blaine. No podía consolar a su hijo, pero podía cuidar de Blaine.

Blaine apenas percibió la mano en su hombro hasta que Burt comenzó a hablar―. Vamos, chico. Él… ―Burt pausó por un momento, recomponiéndose, antes de continuar―, no se va a despertar en este momento. Vamos a informar a Carole y Rachel, luego tendremos todo ubicado. ¿Está bien, Blaine?

De mala gana, Blaine asintió, limpiándose los ojos mientras se levantaba. Se quedó mirando con nostalgia a Kurt, el hoyo en el estómago cada vez mayor cuando se volvió y siguió a Burt fuera de la habitación de Kurt.

_Por favor despierta pronto._

* * *

Carole y Rachel todavía estaban sentadas en la sala de espera y hablaban silenciosamente cuando Burt y Blaine regresaron. Levantaron la vista expectantes.

―Parece que está bien, tanto como las circunstancias lo permiten ―Burt dijo, necesitando ser optimista.

Carole y Rachel parecían un poco aliviadas.

―Lo lamento, pero necesito ir a casa ―Rachel dijo, como si no se atreviera a levantar la voz―. No quiero dejarlos, pero...

―Está bien ―Carole le aseguró y la abrazó―. Has estado aquí toda la noche, ve a casa y descansa un poco. También deberías, Blaine.

―No me voy. ―Blaine dijo tercamente, ya de vuelta hacia donde la habitación de Kurt se localizaba.

―Blaine, cielo ―Blaine se volvió para ver a Carole acercarse. Le puso las manos en sus hombros―, tarde, o temprano. Todos deberíamos ir y descansar un poco así podremos estar aquí para Kurt cuando se despierte.

Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, sabiendo que tenía razón, pero era tan difícil dejar a Kurt aquí solo―. De acuerdo. ―Concordó, mirando con nostalgia hacia atrás en dirección a la habitación de Kurt antes de que fuera acompañado fuera del hospital por Carole y Burt.

Burt sacó su teléfono celular mientras se dirigían a la acera para coger un taxi―. Voy a tratar de reservarnos una habitación en algún lugar. ―Dijo―, ¿alguna sugerencia, chico? ―Burt preguntó mirando a Blaine.

Blaine fue sorprendido con la guardia baja por un momento―. Simplemente asumí que iban a regresar al apartamento.

Carole le sonrió calurosamente, pasando un brazo por sus hombros―. Por supuesto. Simplemente no queremos imponernos.

Blaine negó con la cabeza―. No, por supuesto que no se impondrían. Kurt ha estado muriéndose porque vinieran a ver como tenemos el apartamento. ―Su sonrisa desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Retrocedió un paso, apoyando su brazo contra un banco cercano al sentirse enfermo―. Oh, Dios. ―Murmuró en tono ahogado.

Carole se acercó a confortarlo mientras Burt continuó con sus esfuerzos para parar un taxi, recurriendo a gritar a cada taxi que le pasaba por delante. Al fin, un taxi se detuvo frente a Burt. Abrió la puerta trasera e indicó a Carole que ayudara a Blaine a subir. Usando la poca fuerza que le quedaba, se levantó y permitió que Carole lo ayudara a subir al taxi color amarillo en espera.

Blaine murmuró la dirección al chofer antes de inclinarse pesadamente contra el asiento trasero junto a Carole. Burt había tomado el asiento delantero para darles espacio.

El camino de regreso al apartamento fue tenso. Incluso el taxista parecía un poco incómodo con la pesada atmósfera que entró en su taxi. Pareció aliviado cuando por fin se detuvo en el destino. Blaine buscó en su bolsillo para coger su cartera, por lo que se dio cuenta de que no tenía. Debía haberla olvidado en su prisa por averiguar qué le pasó a Kurt…

Afortunadamente, Burt le pagó al hombre sin siquiera preguntar y luego se bajaron del auto. Blaine sacó las llaves y lideró el camino por las escaleras hasta el apartamento. Cuando abrió la puerta, fue golpeado con una mezcla de aromas de Kurt y él, haciendo que sus ojos se aguadaran ante la familiaridad de todo.

―El lugar luce genial, chico. ―Burt mencionó, se introducía más en el apartamento y jalaba las bolsas que Blaine no se había dado cuenta de que tuvieran con ellos―. Estoy suponiendo que Kurt escogió la combinación de colores? ―Cuestionó, mirando sobre los tonos pálidos del lugar.

Blaine asintió―. Ayudé un poco. Pero él es el mejor en todo esto, así que le dejé tomar el reinado del diseño. ―Se rió entre dientes un poco, recordando cómo él y Kurt se había vestido con ropa vieja y pintando el apartamento. Claro que eso había terminado en una pelea de pintura, provocada por Blaine. Sonrió con cariño a la memoria de Kurt viéndose tan despreocupado, salpicado con manchas de pintura azul sobre sus sonrosadas mejillas teñidas.

Blaine pasó una mano entre su cabello, el cual en ese momento se había liberado de su gel antes de irse a la cama. Quitó las sábanas, las cuales tenían la misma fuerte esencia de Kurt y las llevó hasta el sofá donde ajustó los pliegues. Luego hizo la cama con sábanas frescas y dos almohadas extra, para poder utilizar las que ya tenían en la cama.

―Blaine, no tienes que darnos la cama. ―Carole parecía haber notado apenas a Blaine preparando todo. Ella y Burt habían profundizado en una conversación en la cocina, así que no vieron lo que Blaine estaba haciendo.

―Está bien Carole. ―Dijo, colocando la almohada usada de Kurt al final del sofá―, No tenemos otra cama extra de todas maneras, así que sería más fácil si duermo en el sofá así ustedes pueden tener un lugar para dormir. Ya cambié las sábanas.

―Gracias, eso es muy amable de tu parte ―Carole sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo―. Ahora, ven y siéntate con nosotros. He asaltado su cocina e hice unas tortitas. Supongo que ninguno ha comido nada.

Blaine la siguió a la cocina, pero tan pronto como se sentó a la mesa se dio cuenta que no podía comer. Su estómago estaba acalambrado y se sentía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar―. Lo siento, Carole, pero no tengo hambre.

―Deberías comer un poco, cielo ―Carole lo miró preocupadamente.

―No, de verdad, no puedo comer nada. Lo siento. Quizás más tarde.

Burt no parecía que tuviera mucho apetito tampoco. Estaba masticando lentamente mientras estudiaba el tablón de notas que estaba colgado a la altura de los ojos junto a la mesa. Todos los volantes del último concierto de la banda de Kurt estaban cubriéndola, así como uno nuevo anunciando que Pamela Lansbury tocaría este viernes.

―De verdad me alegra que vinieran ―Blaine dijo, aunque la verdad en este momento, él sólo quería arrastrarse debajo de su manta y desaparecer de este mundo cruel, pero era demasiado educado como para dejar a sus invitados solos―. Kurt va a estar muy emocionado de verlos.

―Oh, no ―Burt dejó escapar una risita―. Va a estar como, _Estoy bien, no hay necesidad de que vengas hasta aquí sólo para estar junto a mi cama._

Burt y Carole compartieron una mirada afectiva. Era una mirada que decía que escalarían la montaña más alta y nadarían los océanos más profundos, sólo para estar con sus chicos. Era una mirada que decía que deseaban haber tenido una oportunidad de estar con Finn en esos preciosos últimos momentos. Si Kurt también los estaría dejando, por lo menos querían la oportunidad de decir adiós.

Blaine expulsó de sí estos pensamientos oscuros. No había necesidad de despedirse; ¡nunca tendrían que decirse adiós!

―Si no les importa, me voy a dormir.

―Esa es una buena idea ―Carole dijo―. Vamos a recostarnos por unas horas también.

Blaine fue de regreso a la sala de estar y cerró las cortinas antes de ir al sofá. Carole se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla―. Todo va a estar bien. ―Le aseguró antes de sacar una de las maletas de nuevo del dormitorio.

Burt asintió en su dirección―. Duerme bien, Blaine.

―Tú también, Burt. ―Respondió, a pesar de que no creía poder dormir demasiado.

Burt comenzó a caminar de regreso a donde Carole estaba esperando cuando se detuvo en seco y se volvió. Blaine alzó una ceja, a punto de preguntar si algo andaba mal cuando fue tomado en un fuerte abrazo. La confusión fue remplazada con entendimiento cuando se dio cuenta del por qué Burt sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo. Recordó a Kurt contándole el sincero discurso de su padre, mientras que limpiaron la habitación de Finn, sobre como Burt deseó haber abrazado a Finn más a menudo. Blaine suponía que lo estaba haciendo ahora y no dudaría en hacer lo mismo con Kurt, una vez que se despertara.

Luego de un momento, Burt lo soltó con un resoplido antes de darle un golpecillo en su hombro con el puño, como si tratara de recuperar su indiferencia―. Sí, así que… Duerme bien, Blaine. ―Dijo torpemente antes de volverse e ir a la cama.

Blaine se recostó en el sofá, mirando al techo. Cuando la luz se fue y la habitación quedó inundada en la oscuridad, Blaine permitió que algunas lágrimas por fin cayeran. Trató de guardar silencio mientras se hizo bulto en las sábanas, recubriéndose en el olor de su prometido. Tener el olor a su alrededor, lo hacían sentir como si Kurt estuviera realmente allí con él.

Pero Kurt no estaba y Blaine no pudo detener a los peores escenarios que se infiltraban en su cabeza y sopesaban su corazón. Trató de forzar que las imágenes salieran de su mente, pero seguía viendo a Kurt tirado junto a la acera de una calle por más de una hora, sangrando y lastimado, con cada precioso minuto apremiando la posibilidad de una recuperación total. Blaine sabía cómo de decisivo era el factor del tiempo en relación a lesiones en la cabeza.

Apretó la cara contra la almohada y trató de tragarse los sollozos que escapaban de su garganta. ¿Si la condición de Kurt empeoraba? ¿Y si...?

―Blaine, cielo... ―una suave voz habló tras de él y Blaine se volvió bruscamente, mirando a Carole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sólo divisando su silueta en la penumbra de la habitación.

Carole se sentó a la orilla del sofá y extendió sus brazos hacia él. Blaine se sumergió en el abrazo, necesitando el consuelo más que nada, y Carole lo dejó llorar en su hombro. Ella lo meció suavemente mientras frotaba suaves círculos en su espalda.

Blaine la envolvió con sus brazos y la agarró con fuerza, absorbiendo su calor y su presencia tranquilizadora―. No puedo vivir sin él ―le dijo con voz llorosa―. Simplemente no puedo. Lo necesito más que a nada.

―Está bien, cielo, porque estará en casa pronto, y te ama tanto como tú a él ―Carole prometió y se limpió suavemente las lágrimas de su rostro, y Blaine cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia ella. De alguna manera Blaine le creyó, porque ella no le daría falsas esperanzas, ¿lo haría? Había perdido a su primer marido y a su hijo, ella conocía el tipo de angustia que traía solamente perder a la gente sin la que no podrías vivir. De todos modos, se sintió mucho más ligero y más optimista cuando ella le dijo que todo iba a estar bien otra vez.

―Piensa en lo que le vas a hacer cuando salga del hospital ―Carole sugirió―. Una cena de _bienvenido a casa_ quizá, o un ramo de rosas, estoy segura de que le gustaría.

Blaine asintió contra su hombro y esnifó. De la nada ella mostró un pañuelo desechable para él y se secó los ojos y la nariz con él.

No quería dejar ir su abrazo maternal, pero sabía que debía dejar de aferrarse a ella y no aprovecharse de su amabilidad. Pero cuando lentamente intentó alejarse, ella apretó su agarre en él y él de buena gana se hundió de nuevo en sus brazos por sólo un poco más de tiempo. Se dio cuenta de que probablemente a ella le encantó tener la oportunidad de ser madre de nuevo y tenía que abrazarlo – abrazar a _alguien_ – tanto como él necesitaba su abrazo.

Pronto su cabeza estaba llena de rosas rojas y bufandas de cachemira suaves – tenía previsto comprar esa bufanda exageradamente cara de la que Kurt había estado hablando con entusiasmo las últimas semanas – y finalmente se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta de cómo Carole lo arropó y besó su cabeza.

* * *

Burt se despertó por el sonido del tráfico de afuera, lo cual era extraño, porque su casa estaba en un vecindario tranquilo. Bostezando, se estiró y buscó el buró donde guardaba un paquete de goma de mascar. Le gustaba mascar algo en la mañana, así Carole le permitiría besarla antes de tener que levantarse para lavarse los dientes. Y los arrumacos y besos matutinos eran la mejor manera de empezar el día.

Como fuera, su mano se movió a ciegas en el buró y no encontró la goma de mascar, pero si otras raras cosas que no le eran familiares. Confundido, Burt parpadeó y pasó la mano por sus ojos, luego se inclinó a un lado de la cama para inspeccionar lo que había encontrado en el buró. Había condones, por supuesto, una botella de lubricante, ¿un dildo? Santo Cielo, ¿cuándo se había conseguido Carole un dolido?

Mientras Burt miró la habitación, la bruma que nublaba su mente soñolienta finalmente se dispersó y con una exclamación vergüenza rápidamente cerró el cajón. Oh cielos, estaba en New York, y actualmente durmiendo en la cama de su hijo, la misma cama que su hijo compartía con su prometido.

Con un gemido Burt cubrió su rostro con las manos y trató de sacar esas imágenes de su cabeza. Había simplemente demasiado de lo que un padre quería saber sobre la vida personal de sus niños. Recordó el momento en que tuvo que sentarse a ver _Brokeback Mountain_*** y más tarde Kurt le había pedido educarse sobre el sexo gay. Buenos tiempos.

―¿Ya estás levantado amor? ―La voz de Carol vino de la puerta. Fue sólo entonces que Burt notó que no estaba recostada a su lado.

Carole se apresuró para sentarse a su lado. Ella le dio un beso en los bíceps y le acarició la parte posterior de la cabeza―. Burt, ya es tarde; hemos dormido todo el día. Blaine está ansioso por regresar al hospital. ¿Te sientes bien para levantarte?

Sin avisar Burt la tomó entre sus brazos hasta que cayó encima de él. La abrazó fuerte, porque necesitaba sostenerla mientras todos los recuerdos lo inundaban. La horrenda llamada a medianoche, apresurarse al aeropuerto para tomar un vuelo a New York, para por fin ver a Kurt en la camilla.

Tras todo lo que Kurt había pasado creciendo en Ohio, nada había sido así de atemorizante. Burt nunca habría imaginado que algo así le pasaría a Kurt en New York. Ya estaban aquí, esto era real y Burt lo odiaba cada segundo. Esperaba con todo su corazón que Kurt se recupera completamente y no dejara cicatrices en él. Burt no quería que esto hiciera añicos a su hijo, que demoliera la seguridad que había construido con los años y perdiera la fe en la bondad humana. Quería que Kurt saliera de esto más fuerte.

―Sí ―dijo con voz ronca, luego se aclaró la garganta y habló de nuevo―. Sí, vamos a verlo.

Burt fue al baño y rápidamente se aseó. Pensó en rasurarse por un segundo, pero decidió no hacerlo. Un poco de barba no hace daño.

Cuando se cepilló los dientes, Carole puso los brazos a su alrededor desde las espalda y descansó la barbilla en su hombro. Él encontró sus ojos en el espejo y ella le sonrió ligeramente. _Estamos juntos en esto._

Burt se sintió aliviado al ver que Blaine estaba más repuesto. El chico estaba perfectamente rasurado, se había peinado y llevaba un chaleco y una camisa con ningún botón dejado sin hacer. Lucía como si fuera a una cita, y probablemente quería lucir lo mejor posible para Kurt en caso que su prometido fuera a despertarse.

Aun así, Burt intentó mantenerse pendiente de Blaine. Burt no dejaría que las apariencias lo engañaran, sabía que por dentro, Blaine estaba simplemente tan frágil y desesperado como él lo había estado en la mañana. Dios, ¿todavía era el mismo día?

En esta ocasión también se le permitió a Carole entrar a la habitación. En el momento que entraron, Blaine comenzó a charlar animosamente con su inconsciente prometido. Era como si intentara compensar su debacle de la primera vez, no había más lágrimas sino simplemente una plática positiva. Blaine parecía determinado a mantener la compostura y optimismo en los segundos de visita en el hospital.

―Hola, amor ―Blaine se encorvó sobre la cama para darle un beso en la mejilla a Kurt―. Te traje ropa de repuesto que puedes usar cuando salgas del hospital. Vas a ser el paciente mejor vestido que nunca ha abandonó este edificio, te lo prometo. ―Puso la pequeña maleta sobre una silla y se volvió a inspeccionar la ropa de Kurt, la que el personal del hospital había organizado en perchas dentro de un pequeño armario. Especialmente el abrigo y pantalones habían sido maltratados por tirarse en la calle sucia. Blaine tragó saliva antes de poner una falsa voz alegre―. No te preocupes por esto, cariño, voy a llevarlos a la tintorería. Tu abrigo va a estar como nuevo.

Siguió hablando y cuando se quedó sin cosas que decir, comenzó a cantar en voz baja a Kurt, alguna tonta canción de amor. Pero a Burt no le importaba, porque era agradable, y hacía sonreír Carole.

Burt estaba contento de ver que Blaine no estaba tan angustiado como lo había estado antes, pero Burt tampoco iba a ser engañado. Se dio cuenta de la forma en que se tensaron los hombros de Blaine y lo apretado que agarraba la mano de Kurt como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera. Blaine seguía endemoniadamente asustado.

Burt podía verse reflejado. Él hizo todo lo posible para no demostrarlo delante de Carole y Blaine, pero también estaba cerca del enloquecimiento. Odiaba los hospitales y la forma en que la atmósfera clínica lo hacía sentirse pequeño e inútil. Al ver que Kurt yacía inmóvil en sábanas blancas le daba ganas de agarrar a su hijo por los hombros y sacudirlo y gritarle, _¡Despierta, Kurt, despierta! ¡No es gracioso! ¡Necesito que despiertes y me hables, hijo!_

Era horrible, casi insoportables, las cosas que pasan por la cabeza de uno cuando alguien que amas – tu propio hijo – está en un hospital luego de haber tenido la experiencia de un brutal ataque. ¡Un crimen de odio en New York! Por mucho que Burt había odiado ver a su hijo dejar Lima, se había liberado sabiendo que en New York, Kurt podía tener una vida sin el constante abuso de los homófobos. Saber que su hijo había sido atacado en una ciudad donde se suponía que estaba seguro, se sentía como una traición.

Burt talló la mano sobre sus ojos y se concentró en su respiración. Sabía que si dejaba que esos pensamientos le llegaran, lo destrozaría. Pero esas crueles imágenes angustiosas seguían arrastrándose de nuevo en su mente... ¿y si? ¿Si tenía que aprender a vivir en un mundo que le había arrebatado a su hijo? Cada vez que la duda se filtraba en su mente, Burt apretaba los puños y se mordía los labios, tratando de reprimirlo. Kurt estaba vivo. Estaría bien. No ayudaba profundizar en pensamientos negativos.

Si no hubiera sido por Carole y Blaine, Burt sabía que ya estaría devastado. Puso un frente fuerte y seguro para ellos. Carole que había perdido a su propio hijo, sentía a Kurt como si fuera su segundo hijo. Y Blaine era todavía tan joven. ¿Qué le provocaría perder a Kurt? Burt recordó las tiernas palabras de Blaine sobre como Kurt era su alma gemela y que quería casarse con él.

Burt vio como Blaine se inclinó sobre la cama para abrazar el cuerpo inmóvil de su pareja y besarle la cara. Cuando Blaine creía que no estaban mirando, incluso besaba a Kurt en la boca, prolongado por un momento como esperando ser capaz de despertar a Kurt, como el Príncipe Azul hizo con La Bella Durmiente.

Pero no tenían tanta suerte.

Una ocasión durante la visita el doctor vino y pidió hablar con Burt para darle un informe. Al instante, Blaine estuvo de pie, con los ojos grandes y temerosos.

―Dígalo ―Burt le dijo al doctor―. Mi esposa y la pajera de mi hijo pueden oírlo también.

El doctor tenía noticias positivas. Era algo sobre la inflamación bajando y la conmoción cerebral siendo menos dramática de lo que primero había parecido, y sobre cómo querían mantener a Kurt en coma y observación durante una noche más y despertarlo al día siguiente.

―Y eso es bueno, ¿verdad? ―Burt preguntó simplemente para asegurarse.

―Sí ―el doctor confirmó―. Esperamos una recuperación total.

Burt dejó escapar un suspiro, y luego se limpió la mano primero por la cara, y luego en la parte superior de la cabeza calva. Carole lo abrazó y lo beso de pico y él la abrazó con fuerza.

Blaine todavía lucía receloso. Sólo creería que Kurt estaba bien cuando por fin pudiera hablar con él.

El tiempo voló y después de casi tres horas, la enfermera les pidió que se retiraran.

Blaine se quitó la bufanda y la dejó sobre la almohada junto a la cabeza de Kurt―. ¿Crees que a la enfermera la importara esto? ―preguntó a Carole―. Me gusta pensar que Kurt se siente más seguro si percibe mi aroma. Lo hizo conmigo cuando me acosté en la almohada que él usó.

―Es una maravillosa idea ―Carole dijo, acariciando el brazo de Blaine.

―Adelántense ―Burt les dijo―. Necesito un minuto más.

De mala gana, Blaine soltó la mano de Kurt.

Burt intercambió un mirada con Carole y sabía que lo había entendido. Ella tomó suavemente Blaine por el brazo y le pidió que se uniera a ella para tomar un café en la cafetería.

Burt se paró cerca del lado de Kurt y acarició su gran mano en el rostro pálido de su hijo―. Te quiero, Kurt ―dijo en voz alta, luego se aclaró la garganta porque se le había formado un bulto―. Descansa, chico, ya hablaremos mañana temprano, ¿bien? No te preocupes, estarás bien, y todos estaremos aquí para ti.

Se inclinó y besó la frente de Kurt, y por un momento, solamente un momento, se permitió descomponerse. Enterró su cara en el hueco del cuello de Kurt y apretó los puños en las sábanas.

―Necesito que vuelvas con nosotros, ¿me oyes? ―Burt murmuró, su voz se le quebró en la garganta―. Y necesito que estés bien, oh, Dios, por favor, permítele estar bien ―Burt pidió, debido a que una lesión en la cabeza era algo que da miedo. Burt no sabía cómo su valiente hijo había soportado la semana en que había estado en coma, porque esto de estar sentado y esperando y esperando era horrible―. Estarás bien, Kurt, lo sé.

* * *

No se dirigieron a casa de inmediato, sino que se fueron al centro comercial por una distracción muy necesaria, y también para llevar la ropa de Kurt a la tintorería. Mientras Carole y Burt caminaron por los pasillos de una farmacia para comprar champú y otras cosas que se les olvidó empacar, Blaine desapareció durante unos veinte minutos y regresó con una gran y larga caja de regalo envuelta y de apariencia cara.

―Sólo algo pequeño para Kurt ―dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Blaine estaba contentó de no tener que regresar a casa solo esta noche, sino que tenía a Carole y a Burt con él. Carole le recordó avisar que estaba enfermo en la Universidad para el siguiente día. Primero, intentó convencerlo que fuera, pero no podía actuar como si su vida cotidiana continuara mientras Kurt estaba en el hospital.

Carole sugirió cocinar la cena, pero habían olvidado comprar alimentos. Burt simplemente dijo que estaba bien pedir pizza, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

―¿Estás esperando a alguien? ―Carole preguntó.

Blaine negó con la cabeza―. Probablemente sea Rachel.

Blaine estuvo sorprendido cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con Elliott. O mejor dicho, cara a pecho, porque, el tipo era monstruosamente alto. Blaine nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero esa era una de las razones por las que estaba con los escudos activados entorno a Elliott.

―Hola ―Elliott dijo con una voz suave, sus llamativos ojos azules se fijaron atentamente en Blaine―. Espero que no te importe que venga sin avisar. Rachel acaba de contarme lo de Kurt y pensé que ¿podrías necesitar un poco de compañía?

―Entra ―Blaine dijo y le hizo señas para que entrara. No estaba interesado en entretener a un invitado, pero tampoco iba a correr al amigo de Kurt. En realidad, fue muy dulce por parte de Elliott venir y ofrecerse a hacerle compañía.

Para la total sorpresa de Blaine, Elliott lo abrazó por primera vez desde que se conocieron, y Blaine dejó que lo hiciera, demasiado vulnerable y asustado para liberarse del abrazo.

―¿Cómo está Kurt? ―Elliott preguntó casi en un susurro, como si Kurt estuviera durmiendo al lado. Cuanto desearía Blaine que fuera cierto. Le encantaría tener a Kurt en casa.

―Todavía está en el hospital inconsciente ―Blaine respondió con un profundo suspiro―. Pero los doctores son optimistas en que se despertará pronto y estará bien, aunque con una lesión en la cabeza nunca se sabe a ciencia cierta.

―¿Y cómo lo llevas? ―Elliott preguntó, los ojos llenos de preocupación y miró alrededor―. ¿Estás solo?

―No, los padres de Kurt están aquí. ―Blaine le indicó que lo siguiera a la cocina donde Burt y Carole estaban leyendo el menú de una pizzería.

―Hola, soy Elliott Gilbert ―extendió la mano―. Estoy en la banda de Kurt.

―Es agradable por fin conocerte ―Burt dijo, estrechando la mano del hombre―. Kurt nos contó sobre ti. Le alegra tenerte.

Carole pareció al instante embelesada por Elliott, su barba oscura y encantadora sonrisa.

―Queremos ordenar una pizza ―Burt dijo―. ¿Quieres algo?

―En realidad, pensé en cocinarles algún ¡delicioso curry! ―Elliot ofreció con una amplia sonrisa―. ¡Traje todo! ―Levantó una bolsa con alimentos y Carole estaba encantada.

―Oh, cocinemos juntos.

Blaine tuvo que admitir que Elliott hizo un buen trabajo distrayéndolos. Si hubieran sido sólo él y los padres de Kurt, probablemente acabarían sentados y reflexionando las cosas. Con Elliott todo el ambiente era más ligero y de hecho sea casi alegre.

―Ven y únetenos a ver el juego ―Burt invitó a Elliott―. No hay nada mejor para despejar la mente que ver futbol, ¿cierto?

―Err, prefiero la costura ―Elliott dijo con un gesto de disculpa―. Si quiero aclarar mi mente trabajo en mis vestuarios.

―Oh ―Burt dijo, aparentemente dándose cuenta de que tenía la audiencia equivocada para hablar sobre fútbol.

―Por cierto, cancelé el concierto de Pamela Lansbury el viernes ―Elliott dijo a Blaine―. Las chicas estaban discutiendo hacer el show sin Kurt, ya sabes, _el espectáculo debe continuar_ y eso, pero les dije que somos una banda y no un grupo musical de Broadway, y una banda no puede continuar sin su líder, ¿cierto? Y no creo que Kurt estará listo de nuevo para entonces.

―Eso es muy considerado de tu parte ―Blaine admitió.

―Por cierto, Rachel les manda saludos y que lamenta no poder venir a verlos nuevamente, pero al ver que la hacen pensar en alguien llamado Finn. Le pregunté quién es ese pero se puso bastante rara y no me dijo.

―No hablemos de esto ahora ―Blaine le indicó a Elliott que cambiara de tema―. Espero que Rachel no este sola esta noche ―se preocupó.

―No, dijo que estaría con una amiga, una chica que se llama como un auto. Olvidé cual, sin embargo...

―¡Mercedes! ―Blaine dijo―. Cierto, Kurt dijo que vendría, pero lo olvidé.

Disfrutaron el curry frente a la televisión, viendo el juego después de todo. Pero eran más Blaine y Burt viéndolo, y Carole y Elliott discutiendo recetas.

Más tarde esa noche Elliott y Blaine salieron por la ventana para sentarse en la escalera de incendios, y Blaine le contó a Elliott sobre Finn, quien había sido el hijo de Carole, hermano de Kurt y prometido de Rachel. Elliott expresó sus disculpas y su angustia porque alguien muriera tan joven. Además consoló a Blaine diciéndole que Kurt estaría bien, porque se necesitaba más que un imbécil en las calles para vencer a Kurt Hummel.

―Esto es agradable ―Blaine dijo de repente―. Hablar, me refiero. Nunca hemos realmente, ya sabes, hablado ―se encogió de hombros.

Elliott inclinó la cabeza y le dio a Blaine una mirada que decía, _¿En serio? ¿Sólo ahora te das cuenta?_― Está bien, no tenemos que hacerlo un hábito. Sé que no te agrado ―Elliott dijo con una sonrisita.

―No es así ―Blaine se apresuró a decir ―, es sólo que... ―pausó, porque no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos.

―Estás celoso ―Elliott dijo directo con esa sonrisa suya.

Blaine entrecerró los ojos hacia él―. ¿De qué estaría celoso?

―Estás celoso, porque no cantas con Kurt ―Elliott dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo―. No te pidió que te unieras a la banda y te preguntas la razón. Pero oye, tienes que entender, hombre, esto es lo suyo. Es como, sí, te ama; pero no quiere trabajar contigo, porque quiere que estés en la audiencia animándolo.

Esto hizo sonreír a Blaine de verdad―. Nunca pensé en ello de esta manera.

Elliott se levantó y dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de Blaine―. Me tengo que ir. Dile a Kurt que se mejore pronto, porque Pamela Lansbury lo necesita.

―Gracias, lo haré. ―Blaine lo acompañó hasta la puerta y le dio las gracias de nuevo por la visita.

Luego se unió a Carole en la cocina, donde estaba lavando los platos y la ayudó, manteniendo una charla ligera. Una vez hecho el trabajo, Carole puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo atrajo en un abrazo, sin decir palabra, y Blaine cerró los ojos y se lo devolvió. Por un momento se quedaron en medio de la cocina de esa manera.

Entonces Blaine oyó los fuertes pasos de Burt acercándose y sabía que debía alejarse, porque era un poco vergonzoso y ya no era un niño pequeño, pero como Carole no rompió el abrazo, Blaine se mostró renuente, por lo que fingió que no escuchó a Burt. Para total sorpresa de Blaine de repente sintió otro fuerte brazo alrededor de su espalda, manteniéndolos pegados. Era Burt, abrazándolos.

Un abrazo familiar, Blaine se dio cuenta y casi lo hacía llorar.

―Los quiero ―Burt murmuró y aumentó la presión sobre ellos.

* * *

Al día siguiente estaban sentados alrededor de la cama de Kurt por dos horas y no se despertaba.

La ansiedad de Blaine creció y paseó por la habitación―. Voy al quiosco para una botella de agua. ¿Quieren algo? ―Blaine ofreció.

―¿Me traerías una botella de agua también, por favor? ―Carole pidió y Blaine asintió.

―Estaré de vuelta en un minuto.

Burt estaba sentado a la izquierda de Kurt, sosteniendo la mano de su hijo cuando de repente Kurt se agitó―. ¿Kurt? ―Burt preguntó, y compartió una mirada entusiasmada con su esposa―. Kurt, todos estamos aquí, colega. ¿Me oyes? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Hubo estos momentos de temor cuando contuvieron la respiración y esperaron que Kurt dijera algo.

―Papá ―Kurt dijo, su voz grave y baja por la falta de uso. Parpadeó y abrió los ojos lentamente, como si sus párpados fueran demasiado pesados para moverlos.

―Oye, chico ―Burt dijo, esnifando y parpadeando para contener las lágrimas―. ¡Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, chico!

―Carole ―Kurt dijo con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos fueron más lejos a través de la habitación, buscando a alguien.

―Blaine también está aquí ―Burt se apresuró a decir―. Sólo fue por algo de agua, estará de vuelta en un segundo.

Carole acarició el rostro de Kurt con su suave mano―. ¿Cómo te sientes cielo?

―Cansado ―Kurt respondió luego de un momento de consideración―. Y sediento.

La puerta se abrió y Blaine entró, su cara de preocupado se iluminó al segundo que se dio cuenta que Kurt estaba despierto.

―¡Kurt! ―se precipitó y Carole se hizo a un lado rápidamente para dejar espacio a Blaine.

―Ahí estás ―Kurt murmuró y levantó su mano hacia Blaine.

Blaine instantáneamente tomó la mano de Kurt y se inclinó sobre él―. Kurt, estás despierto, oh gracias Dios, ¡estás despierto!

―Hola ―Kurt le sonrió tiernamente y fue una sonrisa que no dejaba duda cuanto lo amaba a Kurt―. ¿Estás bien?

―¿Yo? ―Blaine preguntó, desconcertado por la pregunta. Luego dejó escapar una risa aliviada―. ¡Sí! ¡Sí, estoy bien ahora que estás despierto! Pero ¿cómo estás tú, cariño?

Kurt levantó lentamente su mano libre para tocar el vendaje alrededor de su cabeza―, ¿Qué me pasó?

―Esperábamos que pudieras decírnoslo, cielo ―Carole dijo dulcemente.

La frente de Kurt se frunció mientras trataba de recordar exactamente lo que había sucedido. Sabía que estaba en un hospital, eso era obvio, pero todo lo que pudo conducirlo a allí era una niebla en su mente por la medicina.

Apartó la vista de Blaine, mirando a sus manos, nudillos cubiertos de abrasiones. Flashes pequeños perforados a través del escudo que su mente había levantado para protegerse de los recuerdos, pero Kurt estaba decidido a averiguar lo que había sucedido.

A medida que el monitor de frecuencia cardíaca a su lado comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, las voces tensas alrededor se hicieron más fuertes con preocupación, pero no podía oír lo que decían. Lo único que lo ataba con el mundo era una mano familiar sobre la suya. En el momento en que el ancla fue arrancada de sus manos y las luces que estaban brillado en sus ojos, unas manos enguantadas se asomaron y lo pincharon… fue en ese momento que se sumió en la oscuridad una vez más. Excepto que esta vez, se vio envuelto en los recuerdos de lo que le había sucedido.

Era como si estuviera flotando sobre sí mismo. Observó desde arriba mientras caminaba por la calle después de cenar con Rachel. Estaba oscuro, no mucha gente caminando por las calles a estas horas de la noche. Es entonces cuando oyó el sonido característico de puños golpeando carne. Conocía ese sonido demasiado bien después de tratar con los estudiantes homofóbicos en el instituto. Kurt escuchó a un gay siendo insultado y enmarañado por un hombre en el callejón y lo vio cómo producto de sus recuerdos volviendo a su cabeza. Corrió hacia el callejón, gritando al tope de sus pulmones para tratar de asustar al tipo, pero no funcionó. En cambio, el hombre volvió su ira sobre Kurt.

Trató de pelear, pero fue inútil. El otro tipo lo dominó, lanzándolo contra la pared. Lo último que vio fue un ladrillo que venía hacia su cara y entonces la oscuridad lo envolvió de nuevo.

Se sentía extraño despertar de nuevo. No podía estar seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvo sin sentido, pero registró una tensión distinta a la atmósfera en que se despertó. Estaba oscuro fuera de las ventanas y pudo ver a sus padres acurrucados en un rincón de la sala en una silla grande, con los rostros preocupados incluso en el sueño.

Movió su brazo ligeramente, sintiendo algo que se talló contra él. Ignorando el dolor en la cabeza, bajó la vista para ver una cabeza llena de rizos negros descansando al lado en su camilla. Kurt sonrió con cariño a Blaine, moviendo su mano para pasar los dedos por el pelo oscuro. Blaine se movió, murmurando el nombre de Kurt. Finalmente, con la cabeza levantada se encontró con esos impresionantes ojos miel―. Blaine. ― Kurt suspiró, con la garganta llena de emoción cuando notó las ojeras bajo los ojos y su aspecto en general cansado.

―Kurt. Oh, Dios, estoy tan contento de que estés despierto. Pensé que- ―Blaine comenzó a sentirse abrumado, así que Kurt colocó una mano sobre la boca de Blaine, a la que Blaine le dio un beso en la palma.

―Te ves cansado. ―Kurt dijo―. Hay espacio para uno más aquí.

Blaine comprendió a lo que Kurt quería llegar y rápidamente tomó ventaja de la oportunidad. Se metió con cuidado a la cama, asegurándose de no empujar a Kurt demasiado. Después de ponerse junto a Kurt, todo su cuerpo se relajó. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba profundamente dormido, sintiéndose mejor de lo que había estado en días.

* * *

Kurt podía decir por la manera en que su padre estaba apretando los dientes que estaba refrenando un arrebato.

El oficial de policía acababa de irse del cuarto y Carole y Blaine estaban revoloteando, recogiendo la ropa de Kurt para que se levantara y vistiera, por fin dejando el hospital. Kurt se sentó en el borde de la camilla y observó a su padre apretando los dientes.

―¿Qué, papá?

Burt comenzó a caminar, su rostro colorándose―. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo tonto que fue ir y... qué, sacrificarte por un chico que ni siquiera conocías? ―Exclamó, finalmente deteniéndose delante de Kurt.

―Burt- ―Carole trató de calmarlo, pero no sirvió de nada.

Todo en lo que Burt podía pensar era que su chico pudo haber sido asesinado porque decidió actuar imprudentemente.

―No podía dejarlo simplemente golpearlo ―Kurt dijo, negando con la cabeza―. Este mundo es tan desastroso porque todo mundo pasa de largo cuando cosas como esas pasan.

―Pudiste haber llamado a la policía ―Blaine dijo dócilmente, y por lo tanto de acuerdo con Burt.

―Hubiera sido demasiado tarde ―Kurt defendió su decisión.

―¡Bueno, ese chico huyó, simplemente salió corriendo al parecer sin mirar atrás por ti! ―Burt gritó―. ¡Y casi mueres!

Kurt intentó deshacerse de las lágrimas que estaban cayendo de sus ojos. Sabía que actuó sin pensar realmente en las consecuencias, pero no podía simplemente pasar de largo como todos los demás... Como habían hecho con él en el instituto.

―Sé que están molestos conmigo- ―Kurt comenzó, tratando de que su voz no vacilara―, y tienen todo el derecho de estarlo. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. No me arrepiento de lo que hice.

Blaine le puso una mano en su hombro, sintiendo claramente su angustia.

―¿Qué hay de nosotros? ―Burt cuestionó, sabiendo que estaba presionando, pero era simplemente que aún estaba tan asustado―, ¿Sabes lo que nos hiciste pasar? ¿Recibiendo otra llamada en mitad de la noche?

Kurt sabía lo que estaba insinuando. Había oído como el hospital llamó en medio de la noche sobre Finn―. Lo siento. ―Dijo, bajando la mirada.

Blaine decidió intervenir entonces―. Quizás deberían volver al apartamento y esperar que volvamos. Está bien, lo llevaré a casa. ―Le entregó a Burt una llave de repuesto y envió a Carole una mirada suplicante, esperando que le ayudara.

―Nos vemos allá. ―Dijo ella, asintiendo en dirección a Blaine.

Burt instantáneamente se arrepintió de gritar a Kurt. Sabía que había sido demasiado duro, pero el miedo y la incertidumbre de los últimos dos días estaban haciendo mella en él―. No estoy diciendo que no quiero que ayudes a las personas en necesidad ―Burt dijo, mientras Carole lo conducía hacia la puerta―, pero no tienes que ser el héroe, Kurt.

Kurt no dijo nada mientras su padre estaba siendo llevado fuera de la habitación por Carole quien le envió una mirada de disculpa.

―No te enojes con él. Simplemente... ―Blaine se desvaneció, no le venían palabras a la mente.

―Lo entiendo. Es un papá oso tratando de proteger a su cachorro. ―Kurt sonrió a medias―. No estoy enojado.

Blaine sonrió y le dio un beso de pico en los labios―. Prepárate para ir a casa.

Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. _Casa._

Kurt envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine y lo acercó, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Blaine por un momento.

―¿Estás bien? ―Blaine preguntó, consternado, pero los dedos de Kurt comenzaron a acariciar los rizos en la nunca del cuello de Blaine para indicar que estaba acurrucándose, mas no agotado.

―No estaba corriendo a ese callejón de ser un héroe ―murmuró.

Blaine asintió, no en comprensión, sino para urgir a Kurt de continuar. Esperó, pero aparentemente Kurt no iba a colaborar y Blaine ciertamente no quería presionarlo.

Eventualmente, Blaine se desenredó de los brazos de Kurt y presentó la ropa que había traído. Kurt sonrió con aprobación y permitió que su novio que le ayudara a vestirse. No estaba contento con la barba en su cara, sin embargo, y los recortes feos en la mejilla y el labio.

―Dios, me he perdido mi rutina de cuidado de la piel por ¿cuántas noches?

―Demasiadas ―Blaine dijo, pero no estaba hablando de la piel de Kurt, sino de las solitarias noches que tuvo que pasar en el sofá.

―Simplemente estoy feliz de que ese chico huyera ―Kurt cogió el rastro de su conversación una vez más―. No esperaba que dijera gracias, simplemente no podía dejarlo pasar.

Blaine le devolvió la mirada escrutadora, su súplica silenciosa por el entendimiento y el acuerdo. Pero Blaine no podía dárselo. Porque odiaba a ese chico cuya vida Kurt probablemente había salvado, porque corrió sin mirar hacia atrás, dejó que Kurt fuera golpeado en su lugar, no llamó a la policía o a una ambulancia. Ese chico que dejó a su salvador tirado en un callejón cerca de una hora para que alguien tropezara con él por casualidad. En su opinión, ese chico era peor que el atacante.

―No quiero que arriesgues tu vida así ―Blaine dijo por fin, tomando la mano de Kurt y poniéndola en su corazón―. Nos vamos a casar, Kurt. Los dos días pasados han sido un infierno para mí. Y espero que seamos lo suficientemente afortunados para que esto nunca vuelva a pasar. Pero pensar que simplemente saliste corriendo sin pensar... ―La voz de Blaine se rompió y desvió la mirada.

―No lo haré ―Kurt dijo con lágrimas en los ojos una vez más―. Lo prometo. La próxima vez, si hay una próxima vez, voy a llamar a la policía y luego gritare desde lejos, pero no voy a entrar en la línea de fuego de nuevo.

―Es todo lo que pido. ―Blaine dijo, liderando el camino fuera del hospital.

Kurt tomó su mano con fuerza una vez que salieron a las concurridas calles de New York, tratando de mantenerse cerca para no ser empujado demasiado. Todavía estaba sanando después de todo. Blaine paró un taxi y ayudó a Kurt a entrar antes de decirle al conductor la dirección.

―¿Podría por favor tomar el camino más suave? ―Blaine pidió, sentando a Kurt junto a él. El conductor asintió y se alejó de la acera.

Kurt nunca estuvo tan feliz de ver su apartamento. Estaba cansado de estar en el hospital, eso trajo de vuelta muchos recuerdos, incluso aunque este hospital estaba en New York, y no en Lima.

Blaine pagado al taxista y luego ayudó a Kurt a entrar a su edificio. Abrió la puerta, colocando su mano sobre la parte baja de la espalda de Kurt―. Bienvenido a casa. ―Susurró, besando la comisura de los labios de Kurt.

Burt se acercó de inmediato, con cara de disculpa―. Lo siento, chico. Sabes que estaba preocupado por ti y-

Kurt levantó la mano, deteniendo a su padre de continuar―. No te preocupes de eso, papá. Lo entiendo completamente. ―Burt dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de Carole que vino a unirse a ellos. Kurt miró a Blaine, sonriendo―. Simplemente estoy feliz de estar en casa.

―Abrazo familiar ―Burt dijo y extendió el brazo para invitar a Blaine en el abrazo.

La pequeña familia se reunió en la entrada en un abrazo grupal. Estaba finalmente en casa.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot. Está escrito en colaboración con la asombrosa y maravillosa **_**LaurenEP18.**_

**¡Como siempre los comentarios son más que apreciados! :)**

* * *

* schatz. Tesoro, en alemán.  
** fiancé. Fui incapaz de encontrar una palabra sin género para traducir, por lo que al esencia del dialogo se perdió un poco ahí; la cosa era que la enfermera pensó que Blaine iba a ver a una chica que resultaba ser su prometida, no a un chico.  
*** Secreto en la montaña. Película que tal vez conozcan, quise dejar el título original debido a las diversas adaptaciones que pudiera habésele dado en cada región.

* * *

_DiDiGlee_: u/2847000/DiDiGlee

_LaurenEP18_: u/3794855/LaurenEP18

La historia original esta en los respectivos perfiles de las autoras.

* * *

Personalmente temí no poder traerles esta historia a tiempo, pero contra todo pronostico, aquí la tienen. Sinceramente dudo que pueda expresar lo mucho que me gustó la historia, así que tan sólo diré que me provocó la necesidad de traducirla.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


End file.
